


Mary-Lou... Vampire Slayer?

by chaletian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Lou would make an excellent slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary-Lou... Vampire Slayer?

Mary-Lou would be the perfect slayer. She was athletic, authoritative, and had a strong moral compass. She even had the undoubted potential for quipping with monsters of the night, as slayers were rumoured to do. She would laugh in the face of danger, she would have no problems fitting in saving the world between French Dictée and a Prefects’ meeting.

Mary-Lou would excel at slaying, as she excelled at everything else. She would be a natural. She would love it.

So how, thought Verity-Ann, as she prowled carefully around the Görnetz Platz cemetery, had _she_ ended up with the job?


End file.
